


Planning Ahead

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cats, Community: Drawesome, Gen, Kidart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Four-year-old Meredith Rodney McKay, on a mission.
Kudos: 21





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Drawtober prompt: pull.  
> Medium: Fineliner drawing, acrylic inks for the colouring.

"C'mon Newton, we need to get fit so's to join the space program!"

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/7473/0vglkibjif6nn8azg.jpg)

  
  



End file.
